In Angels We Trust
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: Willows was silent as they walked through the cheery corridors that she was to now call home. She thought more on the man called, Jonathan Archer.
1. Falling

**A/N: Finally, Chapter one is finished being edited and refurbished. Enjoy.  


* * *

**

In Angels We Trust

_Theme Song:Manasthan - Angels - Raasa Raasa Unnaivachu (A song from India)_

_Has References To: The Andorian Incident. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (Las Vegas)_

_Disclaimer: If Enterprise and it's characters were mine I'd be rejoicing but I'm not I don't own them and there is no profit being made on this what-so-ever. Leanne Tristal, Cano Ran, Aaron Burton and Kaara Willows however are my characters so therefore copyright only to me. _

**Falling**

Kaara was happy. It was her 25th birthday and she was being transferred to Enterprise. Their security was dwindling in their numbers due to attacks by unknown races.

There were four other people joining her, all anxious as she was. A fifth man, whose accent was evidently Russian, was sitting at the helm, piloting the craft. The craft was noticeably bigger than that of a normal Star Fleet issue Shuttle Pod and it even had it's own name. USS Bumblebee, and she was a very sturdy craft.

"I hear Lieutenant Reed's quite vigilant"

"Don't make it worse Leah"

The one called Leah shrugged,

"Personally, I can't wait to meet the man. He's re-known back home"

Kaara looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"Well, he'll be even more vigilant when he hears you've been talking about him"

She joked, running a hand through her jet-black hair and straitening some of the loose strands behind her ears. The others paused, and didn't continue to speak for some time afterwards. One that had been quiet until now spoke. His voice was deep and spoke with a thick Texan accent.

"We all know what you really are Willows. What was it again? Tonaren? Well, we know. You're a freak to mankind"

Kaara looked at the man who had spoken long and hard till he had to look away. She had hoped no one would know what she really was and she also knew she wasn't a favourite back in her hometown. Even going through Starfleet Academy was tough for her because of the immature bullies. The only one she could really trust was Leah and had made special friends with Admiral Forrest. She had made friends with him long before she joined Starfleet. She liked the Admiral and had joined him for many dinners.

She was the only trainee allowed to call him Max. He felt it right at the time. He didn't care about what she was. All he cared about was her personality and for whom she was. She respected him and hoped Captain Archer would be the same, like Max said he would be.

She was to hand him a padd when she boarded. It would inform him of what she really was and only the bridge crew and Dr. Phlox would know about it. Admiral Forrest and herself felt they had the right to know.

Leah, whose real name was Leanne but everyone called her Leah or Tris spoke with clarity in her accented voice.

"Shut up will you? It doesn't need to be rubbed in her face. Keep your remarks to yourself, slime ball"

The man who spoke growled slightly but said nothing more. He continued to make little looks at Kaara and Leanne from time to time.

Kaara smiled wanly. She knew many people would make hurtful comments but it was water off a duck's back to her. She got them regularly enough.

"What's our ETA?" She asked hopefully

"2 hours and 34 minutes" the fifth man, called Aaron replied. He was the pilot of the USS. Bumblebee

The time passed silently and quickly.

USS Enterprise soon came up on the view screen, looking immaculate as ever.

"Isn't she magnificent?" Leah let out, voice filled with awe.

"Yeah. And she's still looking like that for a ship that's been through a lot" Aaron agreed.

Just then the console beeped, indicating a hail was coming through for them. Aaron, the pilot answered the hail with his usual deep Russian accent.

"This is Lieutenant Aaron Burton. I have four security members for which you requested Sir"

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer. Thank you and you have permission to dock with us"

Twenty minutes later they had successfully docked. Aaron had said his goodbyes and left.

"Welcome to the USS Enterprise. We hope you enjoy it here. Lieutenant Reed will show you to your new quarters"

The four replied with apt attention.

"Yes Sir!" The Captain smiled broadly

"This way crewman" Reed stated.

They nodded, leaving with lieutenant Reed; Leah paused to take Kaara's bag for her. Kaara stayed where she was

"Ah'm gonna get back to Engineering"

"All right Trip" Trip nodded and left, going in the direction Malcolm had went. "Crewman?"

"Sir. Could I talk to you in private please? It's very important."

"Sure. We can discuss it in my Ready Room if you like"

Kaara nodded and smiled. Her eyes twinkling in the light, causing Archer to smile in return. They headed for Archer's Ready Room, with Archer slightly in front leading the way.

"So, what's your name Crewman?"

"Kaara Willows Sir"

"Yes. I remember Admiral Forrest telling me a little about you. You've been great friends with him for some time"

"Yes Sir. He's been like a second father to me"

"That's good to hear. I also hear you have something to tell me?"

Kaara handed him the padd.

"I would rather tell myself Captain. I prefer it if people heard it from me and not from a padd Sir"

"I agree Kaara. May I call you that?"

"Of course Sir"

They entered the Bridge but entered the Ready Room strait away. Archer went to the window and turned slowly

"So, what would you like to tell me?"

"What race do you think I am Sir?" Kaara asked with a slight smile.

"What? Human, why?" Archer looked at Kaara quizzically. 'What kind of question was that' he asked himself as he took a step towards Kaara

"You're half right Sir. I'm half human and half Tonaren. I look human and speak English exceptionally well" Kaara answered

"And?" Archer prompted with a raised brow

"But I also have Tonaren capabilities Sir" Kaara informed him. She shifted her weight not entirely sure how he would take to the news. It was hardly expected.

"Explain"

"Well, Tonaren's are capable of special powers. What they can do determines what career they do. Mine for example, my ability to change into any living being, prehistoric or present, I like would make me suitable candidate for the Army or Security Sir"

"That's quite useful" Archer nodded whilst smiling a little.

"It would be if people could just get used to the idea but I don't blame them for it either. They just don't understand it all yet"

"I can imagine" Archer replied softly.

"Sir, I don't really want the crew knowing until I'm ready for it but I understand that it's important for your Bridge crew and Doctor Phlox to know about it. After all, it's your right."

"Thanks for telling me Kaara"

Just then Kaara decided to change her eye colour, from brown to a baby blue. They transformed, the brown lightening rapidly into the desired colour. The blue eyes worked well with her black hair. Archer looked at her, mouth open but the edges tinged into a slight smile at the corners of his mouth

"Are you all right Sir?"

"What?" Archer stuttered, caught off guard.

"Are you all right? You look like a cat's got your tongue" Kaara asked, fully concerned. After all, she had only changed her eye colour

"Oh…I'm sorry. I couldn't help but notice that you changed your eye colour and…well, you know"

"Yeah. Kinda" Kaara smiled.

"Sorry" Archer looked at the floor. He reminded Kaara of her cousins' toddler named Jack. He often looked at the floor, not because he thought he'd done something wrong but because he loved to look at the ground for insect life. Kaara knew he would make a fine exobiologist one day in the near future.

"Don't be Sir" Archer looked up at hearing this and nodded

"Right. I have a feeling the Bridge crew and Doctor Phlox would rather hear it from you but it can wait until tomorrow."

"Thank you Sir. I appreciate your understanding" Kaara nodded in return.

"It's my job. More or less" Archer smiled at Kaara.

Kaara smiled

"Can I just say something personally? Not just as a Captain"

"Sure" Kaara replied looking at her new Captain curiously

"Can I just say that you have very beautiful eyes, not only beautiful but interchangeably beautiful they are too?"

Kaara blushed, the redness going right up to her ears.

"I…I…Thank you Sir" Kaara managed to get it out in the end, opting for the easier answer.

"No problem. Would you like me to get Malcolm to show you where you will be sleeping?"

"Sure. I'd like that" Kaara nodded. Archer went to the wall by the door and pressed the COMM button.

"Archer to Lieutenant Reed"

"Reed here Sir" came the apt reply. Kaara knew he was British and wondered what part of England he came from.

"Where are you at the moment'?" Archer asked, his ear faced the panel.

"Heading back to the Bridge Sir"

"Right. Crewman Willows will be waiting for you to show her Quarters on the bridge." Archer told his Armoury Officer

"I'm on my way"

"Why don't we go onto the bridge? Then I can introduce you"

"Yes Sir. If you want, you can tell them now or when Lieutenant Reed gets there"

"Are you sure?" Archer asked, looking at the security officer opposite him

"Yes, I'm sure Sir" Kaara replied, looking into her CO's green eyes

"All right then. Let's go on the Bridge and I'll introduce you. I have a feeling you're going to be on a lot of away missions" Archer smiled his response.

Kaara laughed openly and smiled. Not a fake smile either Archer noticed. They walked out boldly onto the brightly lit Bridge. Few heads turned and those who did turned back to their stations. Reed was quick in his return, the turbo lifts' doors opened and he walked through. He relieved Ensign Hughes from Tactical and sat down.

Archer addressed the Bridge crew and they listened respectfully. A link was put through to Phlox and he told them that crewman Willows had something very important to tell them.

Kaara sighed gently and started to speak.

"Well, I'm half human and half Tonaren. I inherited the human looks and was brought up to speak English only. I do not know the Tonaren language. Tonaren's usually have special abilities. Some can understand any language they come to hear immediately or are psychics etc. The ability they can do determines what job they do. So take me for example"

Kaara paused, brushed back her loose strands of hair and continued

"I have the ability to change into any living being, prehistoric or present there is. The jobs I could have done would have involved Science, Palaeontology…"

"Palaeontology?" Trip interrupted. Kaara looked to where the voice came from and smiled at the Commander.

"Yes Sir. Like Archaeology, the excavation of humans and their artefacts, Palaeontology is the excavation of Dinosaurian bones and prehistoric plant and insect life"

"I see. Please, continue"

"Palaeontology and other area but the one I went for and thought more appropriate was Security. That's why I joined"

No one spoke for a while; they just sat there looking at Kaara who then became uneasy because of the silence.

"I'm surprised Admiral Forrest has let you join Starfleet" T'Pol broke the silence. Kaara looked at the Sub-Commander and raised one eyebrow.

"He and I are good friends," Kaara stated matter of flatly.

"So you bribed him?" T'Pol raised an eyebrow as she spoke

"No Ma'am. Bribery I don't take for. But what is that Vulcan motto? Infinite diversity…"

"In infinite combinations"

"And what is diversity, but the celebration of differences" Kaara smiled in return. Glad she remembered something from Vulcan, or from her Vulcan teachers at Starfleet Academy. She couldn't remember which.

"I see your point. I apologise." T'Pol replied with a small nod.

"Thank you Sub Commander"

Archer then broke into the chatter. He rested a hand on the rail behind his chair

"I don't want this to be spread around the ship just yet. At least not until Crewman Willows is ready for it. Understood?" Archer asked his loyal bridge crew.

'Yes Sir' was murmured through the bridge crew.

"Malcolm. Could you show Kaara where she will be staying? Thanks"

Reed gave a nod. Kaara smiled and nodded in thanks. She followed the Lieutenant into the turbo lift. This was going to be one interesting mission she thought.

Archer smiled and turned to the Sub Commander, resting a hand on the rail behind the Captain's chair.

"What do you think of her T'Pol?"

"I think she may turn out to be a very successful security officer. A fine addition to Lieutenant Reed's team. She seems eager to work to her best and to please her superiors"

"That's good to hear. She has courage for what she's going through. Being able to change into other life forms is something that humans on earth would have taken likely to"

"I'm not sure if I understand what you mean Captain" T'Pol asked.

"Well, Bullies. Even in the Academy people got bullied. Either for what race they were or what they were. People like Crewman Willows. But she's no different than us. She's human"

"Half human" T'Pol corrected.

"Yes but that still makes her human T'Pol" Archer replied.

"I see what you mean"

Archer smiled once more and settled in his chair.

Willows was silent as they walked through the cheery corridors that she was to now call home. She thought more on the man called, Jonathan Archer. He was a kind man, not unlike Admiral Forrest. And she found he had the most wonderful green eyes.

They stopped at a door on deck seven.

"This will be your quarters. Looks like you'll be sharing with a Crewman Leanne Tristal. This is your code to get in" He quickly showed her.

"Thank you Lieutenant"

"No problem at all. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes Sir" Kaara nodded.

The Lieutenant left and Kaara entered her new residence.

Leah who was reading her book on the top bunk but when she heard the door open, she strained her neck to see who entered.

"Kaara?" She asked

"Yes Leah?"

"What a pleasant surprise" Leah raised her eyebrows, lowering her book on her lower abdomen.

"Probably" Kaara sat in the chair by a desk in the small room.

"Something up?"

"No Leah. Nothing's up. When's your first shift?" Kaara asked, smiling slightly

"Tomorrow morn. So is yours. Sorry, I kinda read yours as well."

"Thanks" Kaara laughed out. Leah was always like that.

"No problem"

Kaara smiled as she got up from the chair and laid down on her bed thinking about earlier that day. Was Archer flirting with her when he mentioned her eyes, and how beautiful they were? She wasn't sure

"Does the Bridge crew know yet?" Leah suddenly asked

"What?"

"You know" Leah prompted, slightly impatiently.

"Oh. Yeah. They know" Kaara said, running a hand through her hair

"What did they say?"

"They were actually ok about. Though the Sub Commander thought I had bribed Admiral Forrest into letting me join Starfleet by being great friends with him. Admiral Forrest wouldn't let me bribe him anyway, and I wouldn't do such a thing."

"You may have problems with her then" Leah told her friend of five years

"I don't think so somehow" Kaara said thoughtfully

"She comes at you saying that then it's evident she dislikes you Kaara"

"Come off it Leah. I sense things, and what I sensed off her wasn't a bad one"

"Ok" Leah backed down

"Good. I'm gonna have a shower ok?"

"Cool with me" Leah picked up her book and began reading.

"Always is"

"Not always"

"Leah. Cut it out"

"Cut what out?"

"You know what. As I said, I'm having a shower now, I'll leave you to ponder shall I?"

Kaara smiled and opened her bag that Leah has brought with him earlier. She took out a towel, and her shampoo and conditioner. She headed towards the shower in the cramped space that was their quarters. Her shower was alarmingly refreshing.

The next day was busy with helping Reed out in the Armoury.

Reed was very impressed on how efficient Willows was in her work. He went up beside her.

"You're doing very well Crewman"

"Thank you Sir" Kaara replied, looking at him.

"Need any help?" her CO asked.

"I don't think so Sir. These targeting scanners just need a little re-aligning, that's all."

"It can wait. I need help with the torpedo's and I'm asking you to help me out with it"

"Sure Sir. Anything to help" Kaara smiled

"Good. Come with me" Reed nodded and turned.

Kaara followed the Brit to the Torpedo Bay. Once there, Reed fiddled around with the troublesome torpedo whilst Kaara read out what the reading told her. Half an hour later they finally got the number back to what it should be.

"Very good Crewman" Reed commented, smiling slightly.

"Thank you Sir"

"No problem. What's your first name again?" He asked as they went back to the Armoury.

"Kaara. Kaara Willows"

"Nice name"

"It's Tonaren. My father felt it right at the time" Kaara told him.

"I'm sure he did. So, who's Tonaren in you family?"

"My Mother Sir, why?"

"Just wondering"

"That's all right then Sir" Kaara smiled back at her CO.

Reed chuckled

"I think you'll do very well in Starfleet"

"You do?" Kaara answered, surprised.

"Yes" Reed answered with a small nod. Kaara could have sworn he had smiled.

"Thank you Sir"

"You know, you remind me of a younger me but only female" Reed suddenly stated

Kaara blushed and dipped her head slightly

"I don't know quite what to say" Kaara managed to say. She was never that good with complements. She was too used to receiving insults and criticisms

"Don't say anything. You don't have to"

"Ok Sir" She smiled back at him.

"So what are your other skills apart from Weapons and Security?" Reed asked, glancing at her.

"I did a little bit of engineering in my spare time. My Father was an engineer in Starfleet, so he taught me how to fix engines and stuff like that" Kaara informed him.

"You should tell Commander Tucker about your capabilities Kaara" Reed told her, amazed at her skills. Of course, he didn't know if she was telling the truth or not but she seemed the sort to tell the truth and no lies.

"I don't know"

"I'm meeting him for lunch. We always do. Why don't you join us?" Reed invited, looking at the young woman

"Sure. Why not?"

"Great. I must go; otherwise I'll be late for Bridge duty. See you later" Reed informed her, nodding slightly

"Yes Sir"

Reed left the Armoury after smiling. Kaara went back to her previous engagement but not for long as she was interrupted by a call from the Bridge.

"Archer to Willows"

"Willows here Sir" Kaara replied quickly

"Could you come to the Bridge? There's someone here who seems to know you" Archer's voice came through loud and clear over the COMM.

"I'm on my way" Kaara replied, turning towards the Armoury doors.

She cut off and headed for the Bridge. The walk took unusually a long time but she got there in the end. She exited the Turbo Lift and entered the bridge that she had visited the day before.

"Ah. Crewman Willows. Do you recognise this man?"

Kaara looked at the alien on the screen. She noted the changing eyes and the greenish scaly skin. He had a leather necklace round his neck with a metal pendant hanging from it. Indeed she did recognise the man before her.

"Yes Sir. His name is Cano Ran" She told her superior

"Cano Ran? It didn't sound like it" Archer replied, looking at her.

"That's because his race says it differently" She answered, looking at the man called Cano Ran

"Is he Tonaren?" Archer asked curiously.

"Conaren." Kaara corrected "We have similar anatomies but they don't have the abilities and are born the way they are Sir"

"So what would he be?"

"The eyes give him away. They are reptilian so it's safe to say Sir, that he's of reptilian origin."

"Hmmm. Trouble is though. All we can recognise of what he's trying to say is your first name, Kaara. Do you know his language by any chance?" Archer asked, looking from Kaara to Hoshi and back to Kaara.

"Some of it, yes but not a lot."

"Try it" Archer asked gently.

"Yes Sir" Kaara nodded and faced Cano Ran.

"Hoshi, if you please?"

"Yes Sir"

Cano Ran spoke again in his own language, his faces recognising that of Kaara's.

"Gru na grunt fin to la fva sir Nion" (Good greeting old friend of Nion) Cano Ran bowed towards Kaara.

"Er, sir dan grunt fin to la Cano Ran gru na" (The same to you Cano Ran) Kaara replied, taking a few moments to remember the language being spoken.

"Fi la non ma trona mint se la moger" (I have something to tell you about your mother) Cano said grimly.

"Wan te mint Moger?" (What about my mother?) Kaara replied sourly. She couldn't care less about her mother. All she did was to argue with her father.

"Ge deah" (She's dead) Cano Ran stated, his eyes were full of sadness. Kaara could understand that. Cano Ran and her mother, K-ta were great friends.

"Wan?" (What?) Kaara answered in disbelief.

"Ge deah yond de not nto" (She died naturally)

"Fi der" (I see) Kaara nodded.

"Fi mok te tra" (I have to go now) Cano Ran looked into Kaara's eyes.

"Inka Cano Ran" (Okay Cano Ran) Kaara nodded

"Hundra mon" (Goodbye) Cano Ran nodded at Kaara and at Captain Archer.

He left the screen which went black after he went

"What did he want?" Archer asked.

"He wanted to tell me that my mother died" Kaara answered him, facing her Captain.

"I'm sorry"

"Not your fault Sir. I never really knew her; she left my father with me when I was 3" Kaara explained.

"Oh."

"Frankly, I'm not surprised, Sir" Kaara stated strongly. Reed could almost hear the anger in her voice.

Archer nodded.

"Was your Father close to her?" he asked.

"Them? No Sir. They rowed almost every day, and it was usually me who stopped them, cos it made me cry. That's Mothers flaw. She couldn't abide to see me cry" Kaara said softly

"You may return to your duties Crewman" Archer said to her. Kaara nodded in return.

"Yes Sir"

She smiled and went to the Armoury to carry on what she previously was doing. She didn't care that her mother had died, and knew her Father, Steven, couldn't care less, but she knew he would want to know. She would send him a note later that evening.

The time passed till it was eventually lunchtime when she stopped. Another crewman who had been on the ship longer than she had been came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder lightly. Kaara turned towards him. He had orangey red hair, which was cut short. He was quite tall, but not as tall as she was.

"Hi" He said. He spoke with a Welsh accent.

"Hello" Kaara replied, smiling slightly at him

"I'm Chris Maunder" Chris told her, grinning.

"Kaara Willows"

"You do know that you've worked straight through break?" Chris said with a laugh.

"Have I?" Kaara asked, slightly shocked.

"Yep" Chris gave a nod.

"Didn't know that I was that engrossed with my work here" Kaara muttered back, her ears reddening slightly

"Ha! That's just like the Lieutenant. He worked through break as well" Chris boomed.

"Really?" Kaara replied with raised eyebrows

"Yep. He's real dedicated. Hey, weren't you meant to be meeting him for lunch?"

"Oh yikes! I was. How did you know?"

"Sorry, I was kinda eavesdropping" Chris admitted.

"I better go" Kaara turned to go.

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye" Kaara threw over her shoulder as she left

Kaara quickly left for the Mess Hall. It would be her first time there, she thought as she hurried through the grey corridors. She eventually reached the Mess where she saw the Lieutenant and whom she recognised as the Chief Engineer. She got herself some lunch, which happened to be Macaroni Cheese before heading for their table.

The Commander saw her coming.

"Invited a friend along?" He asked with a big smile

"I hope you don't mind?"

"Course not"

Kaara reached the table and smiled

"Mind if I join you Commander, Lieutenant?"

"Not at all. Have a seat," Trip indicated to a seat with his hand, smiling up at the young Crewman in front of him.

"Thank you Sir"

"Call me Trip" Trip told her softly.

"Okay, Trip"

Kaara sat between the two men and started to eat.

"Had a good day Kaara?" Trip asked, whilst eating his own meal, which was his favourite. Meatloaf.

"Yes Trip. It's gone well" Kaara smiled back at him

"Good" Trip nodded, pausing to take a sip of his milk.

Malcolm opened his mouth to speak and looked at Kaara who was making steady progress though her Macaroni Cheese.

"Will you be telling your Father about the death of you mother?" he asked.

"Yes" Kaara affirmed, looking at the Lieutenant

"What's this?" Trip asked, looking up at Malcolm and then Kaara

"We received a hail from a ship. The man was asking for Kaara to tell her about her mother. To tell her that her mother died from natural causes," Reed explained. He took a sip from his drink and set the glass back on the table.

"Oh. I'm sorry Kaara"

"It's not your fault Trip, and frankly I don't care. She caused my father enough agony" Kaara replied silently. She wasn't looking forward to having to tell Steven. She was never good at sending bad news.

"Oh"

Kaara smiled, wanly.

"Enough about me. How did your day go Trip?" Kaara asked, looking at the southerner next to her

"It went well. I don't think the engine's been in a good shape since she left space dock a week ago"

"That's good" Kaara nodded.

Tucker smiled, after taking a long mouthful of his usual cold milk, set his glass on the table. His electric, blue eyes glistening in the surrounding light. He looked up, only to find Kaara staring out of the window at the other end off the hall.

"Kaara. You sure you're all right? You look kinda pale"

Malcolm also looked at her and noticed the paleness of her skin. Kaara realised she was being spoken too and turned her head, rather sharply.

"Sorry Trip. I'm more used to seeing dead bodies than space travel. Call me a greenhorn if you will"

Trip's eyebrows raised an inch.

"Dead bodies?" Trip said slowly, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yes."

"Uh…I see" Trip said, a little uneasily.

"My uncle on my father's side was a Crime Scene Forensic Investigator. Showed me quite a lot, so naturally I chose to do Biology and Chemistry at school, among other things' Kaara's eyes glinted in the light. She smiled, dimples forming at the edges.' After I had passed through schooling and after going and passing through the academy I first went to apply for a job in the Crime Lab that my uncle worked for. Las Vegas if I remember correctly. Anyway, after I completed a few years, which was straining me a little my Father contacted about a job that was going in Starfleet and suggested I should take it up. I read the job description and decided after a few days that would apply. I applied and here I am"

"Wow" Trip breathed.

"Pretty much"

"So, what other areas did ya study?" He asked, deadly curious.

"Err…Engineering, Weaponry, Martial Arts, Forensics, Biology, Chemistry and Security Training"

"Did you say engineering?"

"Indeed I did' Kaara paused and looked at Malcolm, who was slightly smiling 'my father was an engineer. Retired though"

"Steven Willows is your father?"

"Yes but everyone calls him Steve" Kaara told the now curious engineer.

"Yeah, he was renown back home. Miracle worker he was. He eventually became a Professor about a year before he retired. He taught me a few times."

"I never knew that. I was too busy in the Crime Lab, solving cases," Kaara said softly.

"Never mentioned me at all?" Trip asked, surprised.

"May have done. If so, I don't remember"

Kaara smiled revealing pearl white teeth. Tucker didn't fail to notice the slightly elongated canines on the upper set.

Lunch seemed to go slowly with all the chatter that was going on. Crewmembers bustled with their lunch routines and talking about their morning shifts.

Kaara looked out the window at the "moving" stars. She thought they were very beautiful. As a small child she used to look at them on the bright nights of summer. The always seemed to shimmer and glisten in whatever light. She always wanted to explore the stars. Too see them up close. Another reason why she joined.

The noise of a chair being moved backwards brought her back to the Mess Hall.

"Well. I'd better get back to my shift. I'll see you two later," Reed said.

"Sure thing Malcolm"

"Bye Sir" Kaara nodded up at her CO.

Malcolm nodded and left, only stopping to put his glass in to the collection point. Kaara noted the time, registering that she had half an hour to go before she was on duty again.

"So. You fiddled with Engines?" Trip asked.

"Something like that"

"Did ya find it easy?"

"Sometimes. Depending on the mood and the complexity of the engine itself" Kaara smiled, remembering the good old days when she was a child and helping her father outside the garage fixing the car. It had a broken axle.

"I see. Want to have a look at the engine? I don't suppose you've seen a warp 5 engine yet" Trip offered, finishing his meatloaf.

"No…although I once saw the schematics, but I vaguely remember them."

"So, your Dad told you about the Warp 5 Program then" Trip asked lightly

"Yes. He did but he retired soon after. He's been in Starfleet for quite some time and he wanted to get back touch with his favourite past time. Restoring things and making them too."

Tucker grinned. His blue eyes seemed to soften.

"Come on. I'll show her to ya"

"All right" Kaara smiled.

Trip got up from the table, with Willows following suit. They put their dishes and cutlery in the corresponding points, their rubbish going into a dispenser.

They left the Mess and hurried through the corridors towards Engineering. Tucker was happy and Kaara was enjoying the quick pace that they were travelling at.

They passed several other crewmembers that were going about their daily duties. They eventually reached the Engine Room. Trip had a surprisingly big grin plastered all over his southern face.

"Ain't she beautiful?"

"She sure is Trip. She sure is. You've done well with her" Kaara commended

"Thanks" Trip nodded, glad he gained approval for the engine.

"No problem"

Tucker smiled at her and felt his ears turn beetroot. Kaara didn't appear to have noticed and she advanced further to Tucker's pride and joy, the engine. It's rhythmic hum wavering in the background. Kaara liked it. She stopped to gather herself. _Am I falling for three men or one here?_ The hum interrupted her thoughts along with Tucker's presence. His breathing caught up with hers.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong Trip. Just admiring the view," Kaara told, covering her lapse of thought.

"Really" came the sarcastic remark but Trip made no further point of it.

"What's the time?" Kaara asked, turning towards the engineer.

Trip ran his tongue over his dry lips and moved over to a nearby console. His fingers expertly darted forth and back over the panel. "Ah. Time for you to return to duty"

"Thanks Trip. For showing me your engine' Kaara smiled for she knew the double meaning, but then scolded herself for thinking of such things. 'I'd best be going. It wouldn't do to be late on the first day"

"Nah, it wouldn't. See ya"

Kaara smiled and turned away from the southerner, she walked up the steps and out into the corridor, occasionally nodding to select few crewmembers, giving some of them a small smile. She knew she would be finally happy with her new job and with the people around her.

After her long afternoon shift, did she retire to bed. She lay on her bunk and thought. She got up and moved to the panel on the desk in the room. She opened a new message and wrote:

Dear Papa,

I should thank you for the application thingy you sent me a few years back, I never did. So I am thanking you Papa from the depths of my heart.

I am enjoying my stay so far; the people have been warm and welcoming. Just like at the CSI lab. I enjoyed the company of a man called Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. We got on well; well at least I think we did. He hardly showed any emotion apart from the occasional smile. I can see you smiling and that comforts me greatly.

There's another man. I met him first. Everyone loves him as their Captain and Friend. They've been through a lot with him. You know him Papa. Everyone on Earth does. Captain Jonathan Archer was a man I felt comfortable with. Hmm…just like Max cept Captain Archer was more relaxed. More…go easy. I bet his command style is the same.

Lieutenant Reed introduced me to Enterprise's Chief Engineer, Commander Charles Tucker the third. Trip. Trip says you knew of him and taught him when you were a professor shortly before you retired. You must've mentioned him to me once when I was back on Earth…but of course I was busy with that Crandall case that I wasn't obliged to tell you about.

His eyes startled me. Bright, electric blue they were. Lieutenant Reed's, as I recall were a stormy blue going on grey, Captain Archer's were funky, and they were green. I like green remember?

There is a point to why I am contacting you Pap. Cano Ran contacted Enterprise today. I think we met him on a recon visit but he knew Mother greatly, not that this would bother you greatly but Mother has passed away. She's caused you enough grief as it is but I hope you attend the funeral Pap. I really think you ought to go. Try to show you care. For me? Promise me you'll attend. I know what you're like. You never gave her presents since my 28th. Nor any cards for that matter.

Well Pap. I hope things are well at your end and I can't wait to see you again. Do tell me if James gets up to more of his stupid tricks again won't you?. And please do write back Pap.

Luv

Kaz (Kaara)

Kaara sent the message hoping it would reach Papa in time. She stood from the seat and left the quarters, bumping into Leah in the process.

"Hey Kaara. You weren't in the mess" Leanne grinned at her friend

"I had something to do first Leah, I see you've eaten your fill already"

"How on Earth did you know?" Leah asked, surprised.

"Maybe the remains of what you had is on your lips' Kaara laughed let Leah pass, she chuckled and went past her

"I can always count on you to make those remarks"

"Get some rest Leah"

Kaara smiled again and went to go and get her own dinner. She reached the Mess two and half minutes later, She didn't see Archer creep up behind her. Kaara sighed and smelt the air around her.

Work. Dog. Dog she thought. Who would be the one to own a dog on this ship? Kaara smiled and turned to face the man called Archer who smiled in return, but there was also surprise

"Heard me?" Archer asked eyebrows raised.

"Smelt you rather Sir. Am I right you own a dog?" Kaara smiled.

"Yeah, a beagle. Porthos. Charming as long as you give him cheese, then he'll be your friend for life" Archer said beaming.

They laughed. Archer's facial expression dropped slightly. He was obviously thinking of something but what Kaara asked herself.

"Kaara, seeming as you're new round here, um, would you like to join T'Pol, Trip and myself for dinner?"

"Um…I would love to Sir" Archer smiled, obviously relieved at her answer.

There was something more to those green eyes of his Kaara thought whilst she was looking up at him. He was taller than she was.

"We're off duty so I think we can drop the rank. It's Jon to you" Archer said with a smile.

"Okay, Jon. I think I can remember all these nicknames" Kaara said, jokingly.

"Trip?" Archer figured it would have been his but he played along the joke.

"Yup" Kaara said with a flick of her head, strands of her black hair swirling round her face.

Archer laughed and put his arm round Kaara's shoulders. She didn't seem to mind. He led her to the Captain's Mess still merrily laughing, along with the crewman at his side.

* * *

Please R&R.

TBC…. Chapter 2 "Fallen" coming soon!


	2. Fallen

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. Emiliana, i'm not very good at understanding characters and only get some of what they are, ya know. lol. Thanks anyway. Enjoy!  


* * *

**

In Angels We Trust

_Theme Song: Manasthan – Angels – Raasa Raasa Unnaivachu _

_Has References To: TLK 2: Simba's Pride. "Love will find a way", Hollyoaks,_

_Disclaimer: If Enterprise and it's characters were mine I'd be rejoicing but I'm not I don't own them and there is no profit being made on this what-so-ever. Leanne Tristal, Cano Ran, Kaara Willows and Aaron Burton however are my characters so therefore copyright only to me. _

Fallen

Kaara hadn't met Sub Commander T'Pol properly before now. She seemed far off from the others, confined within her. Not able to break free. But that was because she was Vulcan and Vulcan's repressed their emotions.

She slowly ate her meal, which happened to be meatloaf. She knew, of course, that it was the Commander's favourite along with the Pecan Pie that he had told her about and vouched to get her to try it.

She knew she was falling in love but who she was in love with she didn't know. She felt she was climbing a never-ending stairway.

Archer looked at Kaara. She was toying and eating her food occasionally. She looked lost and he wanted to comfort her and tell her she wasn't lost and he would always be there for her. He knew what it was that he was feeling and pondered on them. He looked at Trip who was trying to get T'Pol to show some emotion and as always he failed.

He saw Trip throw his hands in the air and sighed. He laughed a little. He took a mouthful of his meatloaf and looked up. Precisely when he did so, Kaara looked up and their eyes met, caught in a trance. Everything in the background was drowned out. All that mattered was them looking at each other.

Tucker saw the two staring at each other and clicked his fingers. The sudden noise made them both jolt upright. The cheery Engineer grinned and set down his fork for a brief moment.

"You two were catchin' flies," he said openly, laughing a little.

"Ah" Kaara uttered

"Well. That was one fine meal of meatloaf. Chef is a fantastic cook," Trip said happily, placing a hand on his stomach

"I'm sure he'll be pleased to know that Trip" Archer replied, looking at his best friend with a large smile.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the haystack. Night." Trip stated and got up, pushing the chair that he was sitting on, in behind him.

"Night Trip" Archer said with a quick flick of his head.

Kaara slowly nodded and smiled. T'Pol replied with no emotion in her voice what so ever.

"Good night Commander"

Tucker laughed slightly and left the room. T'Pol also made her excuses and left. Kaara and Archer looked at each other again.

"It's getting late" Kaara suddenly stated

"Yeah. It is" Archer said softly

" I'd better go. Thanks for the dinner" Kaara smiled at him

"That's ok." Archer said, slightly disappointed. He didn't want her to go just yet.

Archer looked into her eyes again. There was something hidden behind her blue iris'. Something she was trying to convey but couldn't do it vocally. Kaara stood and slid her chair under the table. Archer also stood.

Kaara smiled.

"Goodnight Jon. Sleep well" Kaara murmured looking at Archer.

"And the same to you Kaara" He smiled in return

"Thank you"

"Night."

Kaara smiled and nodded. She gracefully left the room and Archer sank back into his chair and ran his hand across his face.

"I'm screwed"

Some of the chef's men came in and cleared the plates from the table. Archer smiled a little. He left them to it and retired to bed. When he reached there, he sat on his bed.

Porthos came up to him and whined. Archer smiled and lifted him onto the bed. Porthos lay down and rested his head on Archer's thigh.

"Oh Porthos. I think I've fallen in love." He said to his dog, whilst scratching him behind the ears

Porthos just looked at him and sighed in his little doggie way.

"Kaara. Man, is she something? I think I'm in love with her"

Porthos lifted his head and cocked it to one side. Archer laughed and patted him.

"Come on. Let's get you some cheese"

Porthos watched Archer rise from the bed and go to a cabinet in the wall. He leapt off the bed and barked knowing what was coming

"All right. All right. Hold your horses"

Archer laughed as he got two small pieces of cheese from a plastic container and gave them to Porthos. Porthos chewed on the pieces of cheese merrily and left Archer to get changed and climb into bed. Porthos finished his snack and stepped on his plush blanket and nodded off. Along with Archer.

Kaara looked up at the ceiling, which wasn't actually the ceiling. It was the bottom of the top bunk where snoring could be heard. Kaara tutted and rolled onto her side. She soon fell asleep.

The next day proved to be a busy one. They were attacked by the ever-troublesome Suliban that morning and the Armoury team were very busy. People weren't talking, some shouted among the crazy-ness of it all. The Armoury was alive with activity, so was Engineering. The engineering team was trying to make sure that the engine stayed at her best.

The Bridge was noisy from Archer's shouting and returned answers by the various bridge crew. Malcolm fired three more rounds before the Suliban gave up on their attempt and fled. Everything fell silent on the bridge.

But soon a cackling sound came through over the COMM for which Hoshi succeeded in clearing up.

"Tucker to the Bridge"

He sounded rather annoyed and very peeved.

"Archer here."

"What the hell just happened? One minute it's all calm then the next minute, hell broke loose"

"The Suliban paid an unwelcome visit. They've gone now" Archer informed his best friend

"It had to be them, didn't it?' Tucker didn't wait for an answer 'Well, take it easy on going to warp. The engine's pretty stressed out righ' now"

"Will do Trip"

The connection was cut.

"Any casualties? Damage reports?"

T'Pol's fingers ran across the science panel at an alarming rate.

"Minimal damage was done." She reported

"Where was it directed?" Archer asked, looking at T'Pol.

"The Armoury" T'Pol stated

"Casualties?" He asked.

"3. They are presently in Sickbay" Was his answer and he sat back in his chair

"Least that was minimal"

They cleaned up the small messes around their stations and changed shift so they could eat. Archer was expecting to see Kaara down there but she wasn't to be seen. Instead he saw her friend, Leanne Tristal and decided to chat with her. He sat the opposite end of the table. Leah didn't appear to have noticed.

"Sorry. If I'm disturbing you"

Leah looked up and saw the face of their trusted Captain

"Not at all Sir."

"You work in the same department as Crewman Willows don't you?"

Leah took a moment before she responded.

"Yes Sir. She does."

"Anything wrong?" Archer asked, very concerned.

"There was an accident in the Armoury. 3 people were injured"

"And Kaara was one of them?" Archer stated, knowing he was correct by the look on Tristal's face.

"Yes Sir. She's unconscious at the moment"

"How did it happen?" Archer asked.

"One of the weapon lockers wasn't locked properly and Kaara saw it. Also two Ensigns were going past. She rushed to get them out of the way. She could have shouted but the Armoury was inaudible of hearing at that precise time. She lunged herself at them just as the lockers doors broke off and the weapons fell out. The doors hit Kaara on the head. She was unconscious but the two Ensigns she saved were fine."

"I'm gonna go and check on her" Archer said softly. 'I'll let you know if she wakes okay?" He knew that Leanne and Kaara were the best of friends and cared a lot for each other.

Leah only nodded

"She'll pull through it Crewman. You'll see" Archer said, trying to reassure the Crewman sitting at the table, picking at her meal.

"I hope you're right Sir" She said silently, not looking up at him.

Archer nodded and smiled encouragingly. He left quickly and hurried to Sickbay. He eventually got there. Phlox saw him and smiled gravely.

"Is she ok?" he said, knowing Phlox would understand who he was talking about.

"She's recovering but very slowly. Thanks to her abilities she didn't die. Those doors would hit her at a force that would have normally killed a normal human being"

"That's good to hear" Archer said, quite relieved at the news.

Archer moved towards the bio bed Kaara was resting on. Her breathing was shallow and when she exhaled, it came out as a slight growl. Three of her fingers moved. He thought he didn't see it at first but Kaara repeated the movement. Whether she was conscious of doing it was another matter

"Doctor, her fingers moved"

"That's a good sign. She may be coming round although I didn't expect her to so soon" Phlox said with one of his usual smiles.

And Phlox proved to be right. Kaara's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened her blue eyes. After several blinking actions Kaara moaned slightly.

"Kaara?"

Kaara's head turned towards the turned, face wincing at the pain.

"Sir?"

She managed to speak his name. But her voice was very hoarse and almost inaudible

"How are you feeling?" Archer asked her softly

"Like hell"

Archer chuckled. Exactly what Reed would have said. He looked to see where Phlox had gone. He was busy in his office

"There's something I think we need to discuss." He said slowly, he looked at the ground.

"Can it wait Sir? I mean, I am tired and I'm not thinking strait"

Archer smiled. Kaara smiled in return

"Course it can" Archer nodded.

Kaara nodded weakly. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep again. Archer remained looking at her for several minutes before leaving. Noting how serene she looked. He returned to the bridge and sat in his chair.

"Sir, is Crewman Willows all right? We heard what happened"

Archer looked up to see where this question came from. He saw Hoshi looking at him.

"Doc says she'll recover. Had she been a normal human being she would have been dead but because of her Tonaren abilities she survived the impact of the locker doors"

Hoshi's eyes closed in relief. She hated it when bad things happened to new crewmembers. But she had also noticed what was going on between their Captain and Kaara. And she was happy for them.

A week went passed before Phlox released Kaara from sickbay. She was very much relieved. But it was the end of the day so she had nothing to do. She remembered the conversation with Captain Archer when she first woke up. He'd been there just as she woke and she knew he was the one. She felt he knew as well.

Those green eyes of his were full of understanding but there was something else when she looked. But at that time she couldn't place what it was. Now, she felt she knew.

She decided she would sort this out and pay Archer a visit so she went to her quarters, had a shower and got changed into a new uniform. She brushed her hair before she left her quarters.

She wandered through the gray corridors towards the Captain's quarters. It was a long way to go. She eventually reached his quarters. She brought her hand to the button but paused.

Did she really want to do this?

Could she do it?

Could she tell him of her love for him?

She had to. She knew she loved him. His brown short hair, his deep green eyes and his positive character. She knew it classed as fraternization but she knew love would find a way. She pressed the button and his voice came though.

"Come in"

She pressed the button for the door to open and stepped through when it did.

Archer looked up at her and smiled. His green eyes twinkling.

Porthos on the other hand bounded towards the crewman, sniffing her.

"It's all right Porthos. She's friend not foe. What can I do for you?" Archer laughed.

"You said we had something to discuss when I first woke up from that accident. As I had nothing to do, I felt now was a good time as any Sir"

"It's Jon."

"Jon" Kaara corrected at the rank statement

"Have a seat" Archer gestured to one

Kaara smiled. She looked at the Beagle before going to sit down opposite her Captain.

The Beagle in question followed and reared up onto her knee. Kaara laughed and bent to pick the happy Beagle up and gently put him on her lap. Porthos yawned and rested his head on her legs, lying down to accommodate.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about, concerning the both of us

Kaara's heart leapt. This was it.

"There's something I've been feeling inside for a good number of days. It was annoying me slightly and realized it had started soon after a certain somebody arrived on this ship. I hope you see what I am trying to tell you"

"Yes Jon. I think I do but Starfleet Regs don't allow it to happen"

"I'm going to put a word to the Admiral about that law. We'll be out in space for extended period of time and you can't expect not to fall in love with each other in a confined area with opposite genders"

"So…" Kaara left it open.

"So, what I'm saying is…. that…. uh…. damn"

"That…?"

Archer had this conversation planned out and yet he couldn't find the right words. His legs had gone to jelly and his stomach felt weird.

"Jon? You all right?"

"I…err…I'm fine" He lied

"You don't look it" Kaara said softly

"I'm fine. Kaara…"

"Kaz." Kaara interrupted.

"What?" Archer looked at her.

Kaara had caught him off guard.

"Kaz. Short for Kaara. Keep saying Kaara is getting long winded."

"Right. Kaz. Um…guess what I'm trying to say is that…fuck" Archer left off.

Kaara smiled a little. She decided to save him before he lost his speech altogether.

"Let me guess. You're seriously in love with me, and you can't find the right words at this moment in time"

Kaara hit the right nail. Archer blushed and nodded; Kaara lifted the now sleeping Porthos and gently laid him on the floor. She moved over to where Archer was and sat beside him

"And you're okay with the fact I'm only half human?"

"Kaz! You're still human whatever end you look at.' He saw Kaara smile at him. Her eyes shining brightly 'Do you have a middle name?"

"Yes…I do. Violet" Kaara said slowly. Not many people knew her middle name.

"Violet' Archer echoed. 'Kaara Violet Willows. I'm in love with you and you alone"

"Jonathan Archer. I'm in love with you and you alone" Kaara repeated after him, she said it quite quickly.

Archer took a while to react to what she just murmured, and then it sunk in.

"Y…you do?"

"Jon. Whenever you first looked at me with those green eyes of yours I knew there was something. Maybe we're meant; it just took us a while to realize. Love always finds a way."

"I guess" Archer shrugged slightly.

"What do you mean 'I guess'? It does" Kaara grinned at him.

Archer was just about to put up a token protest but two hands reached up round his face and pulled him into a kiss. He broke it off and looked into Kaara's eyes. He knew they were doing the right thing. He put his own hand round Kaara and pulled her back into an embrace. She smelt nice, whatever perfume she used he liked it.

Kaara purred slightly as Jonathan pulled her into an embrace. He smelt nice and he even tasted nice. She was sure she finally found the right man. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

They continued to kiss, caress and cuddle each other for another hour. They hadn't realized the time had gone by that fast. It was only when Leah called Kaara on the COMM that they stopped. At first they didn't answer but Leah continued to call. Her voice sounded quite urgent.

"I'd better answer that Jon. No use her worrying" Kaara broke off.

Archer smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Kaara smiled appreciatively. She stood and went over to the COMM panel. She hit the button.

"Willows here"

"You okay Kaara? You're usually back by now" Leah replied, sounding relieved

"I'm fine. Maybe even better than fine' she looked at Archer and smiled. He smiled in return and he stood. He lifted his Beagle and laid him on his doggie bed. 'I'll be back soon I promise"

"Okay Kaz"

Leah broke off and Kaara returned to sitting on the bed. Archer quickly joined her. Their hands intertwined with each other, caressing the other's fingers.

"She worries a bit too much but she's a good guy at heart" Kaara stated softly.

"Does she know about you?" Archer asked, stroking Kaara's thumb and index finger.

"About me being Tonaren?" Kaara asked.

"Yes."

"Yes. She does. She was the first person I told"

"Do you feel okay with this?" Archer asked slowly.

"With what Jon?"

"You know. Our relationship" Archer pondered.

"We're meant and we've seen the light. I feel this is right. I've asked that to myself and knew it is. You love?"

Archer smiled, the light catching in his eyes.

"Course I do. I had trouble saying it to you remember?"

Archer starred out the window. The stars "moving" by silently. Twinkling at all times.

"Something on your mind?" Kaara asked, looking at the stars also

"I just realized. What are we going to tell others? They'll find out soon enough" Archer murmured.

"Let's keep it discreet for the time being. Get used to being with one another. It wouldn't do us any good by jumping in too fast only to fall at the first hurdle"

"You're right. Did you know you're clever and smart?" Archer looked at Kaara smiling.

"Don't they mean the same thing Jon?" Kaara said, looking at Archer in a puzzled way.

"Who cares?"

Kaara smiled. She gently rested her head on Archer's broad shoulder and he put his arm round her body. They stayed like that for half an hour when Kaara slowly lifted her head. Archer smiled a little, sensing she'd be leaving soon, not that he wanted her to go. He wanted her company. He wanted her scent to be near him. He kissed her forehead.

"I'd better leave before Leah gets worried again." Kaara said sadly. She didn't want to leave him.

"I hope this works out Kaz" Archer said hopefully

"It will love. As I said, love will find a way" Kaara repeated herself.

Archer nodded in agreement. Then he thought of something.

"Do you like water polo?"

"Never seen it before but I'm willing to watch a game if the opportunity arises"

"Fancy joining Trip and me on Friday night? The next games in"

"Sure. What time?" Kaara asked

"I'll let you know love"

Kaara nodded and they kissed for the last time that night. Kaara left looking back once. She went back to her own quarters, entered her code and sneaked in.

"Where have you been?" a voice asked

"A stroll" Kaara replied

"You hate strolls" it returned

"I thought it was time I amended that hate. I'm tired. It's been a long day."

Leah didn't look all that convinced but she made no more comment. Kaara was grateful. The last thing she needed was a curious 4-year friend on her tail. She lay on her bed and looked at the bottom of the top bunk. She knew she was deeply and madly in love with Archer. She wanted to wait at least a month before telling people of their new relationship. She wanted to make sure they were both ok with it and not just a one off.

"Pretty long stroll" came a voice from the shadows above.

"So"

"Probably meant you visited someone" damn, she was smart Kaara thought.

"So what if I did Leah?"

"Who did you visit?"

"The Captain. He wanted to discuss something. And no, I'm not allowed to say what. Now, let it rest"

"So how many days off have you got?"

"None. I start again tomorrow morn just like everyone else." Kaara replied shortly.

"Oh"

"Time for sleep. Night Leah"

"Night"

Kaara sighed and rolled onto her side, facing the window. She suddenly found the stars very interesting. She adjusted her head on her pillow and slowly fell asleep.

Archer was finding it difficult to sleep. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't fall asleep. He got up and put his dressing gown on. Tying the dark green ties together. He went to the cabinet to see if there was any drink left but found none. He ran a hand trough his hair, musing it slightly. He exited his room and headed for the Mess where he could get a drink.

When he got there he found Trip sitting in the corner, staring out the window.

"Couldn't sleep Trip?"

Trip's head turned sharply and saw Archer.

"No. Just can't sleep. You?"

"Same"

"Things on your mind?"

"I suppose' Archer got a cup from the cupboard and put it into the DPU unit. 'Coffee. Black. Hot" the DPU noisily made his order finished seconds afterwards. Archer lifted the cup and sat opposite Trip.

"Thought you wanted sleep? Caffeine keeps you awake"

"Hmm? Oh. Damn. Well. Can't waste it now" Archer said lightly

"You've been distant lately Jon. People are noticing" Trip informed his friend.

"So. I must have things on my mind"

"Hmm" Trip murmured, not buying Archer's excuse.

"Still on for Friday?" Archer asked, changing the subject

"Yep. Inviting anybody?" Trip asked, swirling his milk in slow circles.

"If you don't mind?" Archer smiled slightly.

"Course not. Because I was gonna ask ya if Malcolm could come along." Trip grinned

"Of course it's okay." Archer nodded, looking at his friend.

"Who are you bringing?" Trip asked after a while.

"Ah. That's my little secret." Archer said, smiling at his friend

Tucker smiled and they continue to chatter for a further hour, sipping their beverages before heading back to their quarters.

The morning came all too soon and Kaara was happy. She finally found love and knew it was right. _I love him. More than anything save perhaps my father. Jonathan's so cute and thoughtful_ she rested in her bed for a few moments before Leah would wake.

She had brought this weird and wacky alarm clock with her from her home. She was from California. Kaara wasn't sure which state. She loved a song from an old soap series called Hollyoaks. She didn't know of anything about it but she loved the song and the series and Kaara had given her the complete set of the episodes for her 21st birthday. When she had her 21st a month after, she gave her a dog.

She had called the dog Laurie and loved her to pieces. She was a Black Alsatian puppy but she died from a disease that couldn't be cured for her. They had put her to sleep to stop the pain that was sure to follow. The alarm went off and its wacky tune sung out for all to hear. Kaara got up and stopped it continuing. She went over to Leah and poked her awake.

"Hey sleepy head. Wake up"

"Morning already?" Leah asked drearily.

"Yep"

"Great" Leah replied, a little heavy on the sarcasm. she got up and got dressed. Kaara disappeared into the bathroom to change. "So what did you and the Captain talk about?"

"I told you, I'm not allowed to say" Kaara replied dryly

"Yeah but still, what happened?" Leah asked.

"I'll tell you when I think it's appropriate" Kaara responded with a laugh.

"Touchy"

"Yeah whatever"

Leah laughed and brushed her hair. Her hair was dark blonde and unruly. It never did what she wanted it to. She was looking forward to lunch. It was a feeling she had inside the pits of her stomach. Kaara always used to say she had a bottomless pit for a stomach. She ate continuously. She had learnt to cut down on it though.

Kaara returned from the bathroom, hair tied up and out of the way. She sprayed a little perfume onto her neck and replaced the bottle on the desk. She looked at Leah and smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. See ya later Kaz"

Kaara nodded slightly whilst rubbing face cream onto her face. She suffered from spots frequently and Clearasil did the job. She finished that chore and left the room for her shift.

Thirty minutes later she entered the Armoury. Lieutenant Reed wasn't there so she deducted that he would be on the bridge. She chatted with a few people whilst making sure things were working, as they should be. The morning went past without any incidents. She spent the first hour repairing the weapons locker. It hadn't been repaired since the attack, as the Armoury team was too busy repairing the torpedoes and the other things that were far more important at the time.

"I'm surprised that hadn't been fixed since the attack. My team is getting slow" Reed muttered behind her, handing her a tool which she gratefully took from him.

"I'm sure they've been worrying about other more important things Sir"

Kaara didn't have to turn round. The British accent was far too recognizable.

"How's your head?" He asked

"It's fine. Nothing but a bruise now. Cleaning up nicely as Doctor Phlox put it"

"That's good to hear"

Kaara nodded and screwed the screw holding one hinge in.

"I was just wondering. How many time have you changed into other beings so far?"

"Bout 12. 14 maybe. I'm not sure. I lose count Sir"

Kaara smiled. She liked it when people were curious about her. She found it quite amusing. She continued with her work, working fast but being careful at the same time. The lunch break came and she had finished repairing the locker. She went to the other side of the room and picked up the weapons that were supposed to be in the locker she repaired. She had to make two trips across the Armoury before all the weapons were safely inside the locker. She locked it and headed for the Mess where she could finally get a refreshing drink. She was also hoping Archer would be there.

She passed many crewmembers along the way. They smiled at her and she smiled back. She enjoyed being on a ship with so many friendly people.

She finally found the Mess and got some water from the DPU and sat down. It wasn't long before something was pushed towards her. She looked up, surprised. But she smiled to see who it was.

"Hey Jon"

"Hey. Got you something to eat. Hope you don't mind"

"Not at all."

"Let's go to my Mess. More private."

Kaara nodded and they stood carrying their plates with them. They went into the Captain's Mess and sat down. They sat eating and not talking for some time.

They looked at each other. Eyes full of love and want for the other. They talked about their new relationship and finding out more about each other. Their love increased as they knew more and they knew their love for each other was definite now. It definitely existed.

"I think we're definitely right for each other"

"Yeah. So, talked to the Admiral yet?"

"Not yet"

Kaara nodded. She took another mouthful of her lunch.

"So have you met new friends yet?"

"Not yet no"

"The bridge crew cares about you"

"Do they?" Kaara asked surprised.

"Hmm. Hmm."

"That's good to know. Already I feel like I'm back home. So many friendly faces although Phlox's bat was slightly disconcerting"

Archer laughed. He liked it when she joked. It lifted his mood. Days were far happier these days.

They finished their lunch and sipped what was left of their drinks. They had sat next to each other and now held each other's hand. Archer's was bigger then Kaara's.

"Wonderful day so far hmm?"

"Yes Jon. It's been a good day so far"

"So. Like working in the Armoury with Malcolm?"

"Lieutenant Reed is proving a great friend" Archer smiled.

They continued to sit in the Captain's Mess till lunch had finished watching the stars go by.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Years Gone By

**A/N: Please Read and Review...i'm always open to critism  


* * *

**

In Angels We Trust

_Theme Song: Phil Collins – You'll be in my heart_

_Disclaimer: If Enterprise and it's characters were mine I'd be rejoicing but I'm not I don't own them and there is no profit being made on this what-so-ever. Lee Tristal, Steven Willows, Aunt Maud, Aunt Chrissie, Aunt Georgina, Kaara Willows, Rala and Aaron Burton however are my characters so therefore copyright only to me. _

_Please save the Tigers. They are endangered species. They are beautiful and are essential to the circle of life. Supporting the World Wildlife Fund (WWF) would be a good way to help keep them to stay in existence._

**Years Gone By**

Years had passed since Archer and Kaara fell in love with each other. Kaara proved to be a good officer and was promoted up to the rank of Lieutenant. The ranks of the old senior staff had gone up as well. Ensigns Sato and Mayweather were now Lieutenants along with Kaara, Lieutenant Reed was now a Commander, Trip was made Captain of the Enterprise and Admiral Forrest had retired so Captain Archer was offered the job of Admiral and he took it.

Admiral Archer was still on board and commanding the vessel Enterprise. It was no different then when Kaara first came to Enterprise.

Kaara and Archer were now engaged and nearly to wed. Trip would be the officiator of their coming marriage. Trip was thrilled when he was asked though he was slightly put down when he found he couldn't be the Best Man. That went to Malcolm who teased Trip about it quite a lot.

Today was no exception.

"Mal, I thought I told you not to tease me about that!"

"Yes Trip' Malcolm had finally given in to calling Tucker 'Trip' and Trip had wondered what took him so long 'but it's fun all the same"

"Meh"

Malcolm and Tucker had become very good friends even before the Xindi attack that happened a few years beforehand. Their friendship had strengthened and both knew when the other's point was soon to be breached.

The wedding was to be in two weeks time. The Willows family had arrived via Vulcan transport and they had been introduced to all the Bridge crew. Sub Commander T'Pol was still with them going strong. She had grown her hair longer since Kaara had joined Enterprise. She kept it tied up in a ponytail. She sometimes plaited it on occasion.

Kaara was enjoying every minute of her life so far and was overjoyed that her husband to be was now the Admiral of Starfleet Command.

Kaara was in their room when Steven, her father walked in.

"So how's my princess?"

"Dad! I thought I told you to stop calling me that. I'm not five any more," Kaara protested whilst tying her hair up.

"Yeah but you're still my little princess however old you are. Congratulations with the promotion by the way"

"Thanks Dad. So, do you like him?"

"Yes I do like him. He'd make a very good husband"

Kaara smiled and hugged her father. He was now sixty-three years old and was still going strong. His hair, which used to be black, was now a dark gray. It fell over his face at the front and was long at the back. He was shorter than Kaara and he spoke in a thick West Country Man's accent. He had a hooked nose, which Kaara had inherited. He was quite muscular due to his youth and keeping fit ever since.

Kaara looked at her Father and smiled. She loved Steven more than anything in the world save her new lover. He was the main person in her life and she was happy that he and her family were attending Archer and Kaara's wedding.

The swish of the door opened yet again and this time three women walked in. All had smiles on their faces the moment they saw Kaara.

"Kaara. It's great to you. You look well"

"Thanks Aunt Maud"

Aunt Maud was slightly plump but had a wonderful character. Kaara liked being around her because Aunt Maud was generally so positive towards life and rarely had a bad day.

The other two smiled and the tallest of the three spoke.

"We've brought some materials for your Wedding Dress. We'd like to make it. Your ship's Quartermaster is also helping out with it. We just need you to pick out a design and material. We'll also need to take your measurements"

"Sure Aunt Chrissie."

"I'll leave you girls to it" Steven chuckled as he left the room without a sound. The woman laughed

The third, Aunt Georgina who carried some samples of the material and the dress designs came forward and spread the design papers across the bed. She put the material samples above them, towards the pillows.

"Go on. Choose the one you like dear" Aunt Maud cheerily asked. Her blonde wavy hair bouncing up and down with her extravagant movements.

"All right" Replied Kaara as she moved towards the bed. She looked at the collection of designs of the dress. There was one that stood out to her. It was snow white and had long sleeves. It had a veil to go with it. It was simple and she liked it. "I like this one" as she held up the design. Aunt Chrissie took the design and looked at it.

She nodded in agreement.

"Excellent choice Kaara. What do you think Maud, Georgina?"

"It's beautiful."

Georgina agreed. She was shyer of the three and rarely spoke.

Kaara then went to the materials and lifted one of the ten that were there. It was smooth as a Cat's belly fur but strong as rope. She gave it to Maud for her comment. Maud nodded whilst smiling.

"Kaara dear, you definitely have a good eye"

"Thanks Aunt Maud. I can't believe I'm getting married," Kaara said in amazement.

"You should dear, and it's going to be the best day of your life."

"And the man you're going to marry is ever so sweet and gentle" added Chrissie with a smile.

"In the middle of the room please dear" Aunt Maud told Kaara. Kaara did as she was told; she also held her arms out. Aunts Maud and Georgina took the measurements and Aunt Chrissie noted them down

"We're all done" Aunt Maud said as she rolled up the measuring tape. Aunt Georgina collected up the materials and dress designs and silently left the room

"Is Aunt Georgina all right?"

Aunt Maud and Aunt Chrissie looked at each other. Maud gently nodded.

"Her husband, Frank died of a Heart Attack a month ago. She still hasn't gotten over it. Poor thing"

"Oh."

Silence went past and Maud clapped her hands.

"We should move on from these things. Being miserable doesn't solve anything. Come on. I want to see the man you're marrying."

Kaara smiled and nodded. She led them out of their room and towards the Observation Lounge where Archer was most likely to be found these days. He mentioned being there gave him plenty of contemplation.

They eventually got there and as Kaara thought. Archer was slumped in the relaxing couch facing the window filled with stars.

"You okay love?" Kaara went up behind him.

Archer turned his head in surprise and smiled, his green eyes twinkling.

"Oh hello Kaz. Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't realize you came in"

"I can see. I want to introduce you to my Aunts. This is Aunt Chrissie and Aunt Maud" Kaara spoke as she gestured to who was who.

Archer stood and went towards the two women. They shook hands and Archer greeted them.

After a long-winded chat the Aunts left Archer and Kaara. Archer and Kaara remained where they were just staring at the stars. Their hands holding each other.

"Being Admiral has its disadvantages," Archer stated suddenly. Kaara looked at him whilst stroking her lover's thumb.

"All jobs do love," She replied knowingly.

"I know. It's just frustrating at times"

Kaara moved behind her lover and massaged his neck region.

"Uh...oh yeah...that's feels good...I can't believe in two week's time you and I are getting married"

"I'm looking forward to it" Archer nodded in agreement. "Why not go to bed and get some sleep. Hmm?"

Archer paused and thought about it. He then nodded and stood. Together they left the room. They went past many crewmen's quarters on their way to their own. It had originally been Archer's but Trip's engineering team had enlargened it to accommodate them both.

They entered their room. But the ship suddenly jolted and Kaara would have fallen to the floor if Archer hadn't caught her in time.

They looked at each other and ran out of the room and towards the Bridge.

When they got there, there was smoke everywhere and small fires. One started near T'Pol and Kaara helped to put it out. Reed and Trip stamped out most of the other fires with the exception of Travis stamping out one at the front near his and Lieutenant Sato's desk.

"What just happened?" Archer asked hurriedly whilst having to grab onto the rail as another shot hit them.

"We detected a ship comin' towards us. They just opened fire and did not hail us beforehand." Trip reported back. The firing ceased

"Admiral, they're hailing us," Hoshi told the Admiral holding onto the rail behind the Captain's chair.

Archer turned back to the screen. His face full of anger but he gave a nod

"On screen"

A woman appeared on the screen. Her eyes were mint green and her skin was a dark green. When she opened her mouth, the Enterprise bridge crew could see that she had elongated canines.

"You have someone of great importance to us."

"Why did you fire without provocation?" Archer spat out.

"I thought you knew. Most do. It's a custom," She told him as if it were nothing

"So. Who's of great importance to you?" Archer asked, calming down slightly.

"Kaara Willows. We know she's on board your vessel. If you do not hand her over you will be boarded."

The Bridge went silent and the woman grew impatient with the humans.

"Hand. Her. Over." The woman ordered, eyes flaring.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Archer told her.

"Why not?" the tone this was said in was not at all pleasant.

"She's a member of this crew and my friend," Archer returned exactly in the same tone.

"You have made an unwise decision Captain," the woman hissed and the view screen went blank. The bridge went into silence until Trip interrupted the silence.

"Do you know her?" Archer asked Kaara. She shook her head

"Father would. He went to ceremonies that included Mother's presence. That woman may have gone to one or more of them"

"Sir, they're boarding" Malcolm warned, his voice full of anger. He hated unwanted visitors.

"Do you know where they're headin'?" Trip asked T'Pol.

T'Pol nodded quickly. She had already run a scan.

"Yes. They are heading to the bridge," She replied, looking up at the Commander.

"Meaning they think she's here, which she is. Any ideas"

Kaara spoke up. An idea came into her mind but it depended on the aliens not being able to see in the dark.

"I might have one. If they know their way here turning off the lights may help to confuse them"

Archer nodded, catching onto the idea. He knew that sometimes never to argue with your fiancé.

"Let's just hope they can't see in the dark," Archer said whilst nodding for someone to turn off the lights.

The Bridge crew got out torches save Kaara who just changed her eyes into cats eyes, which were very equipped to seeing in the dark. They waited nervously for the unwanted aliens to arrive. The plan seemed to have worked; it was an hour before a sound could be heard in the dark. The noise was instantly recognized as the turbo lift doors.

Kaara saw the woman and ten men who looked different to the woman enter. Each had a gray patch attached to his or her arm. Kaara figured that was either a transportation device or a communicator. Or both. She moved to the front of the Bridge knowing she was vulnerable where she was.

A shot was fired and Trip fell, hitting his head on the front of the Engineering consol. Malcolm fired back; he had removed the weapon from under his consol.

Kaara decided to change. She knew the enemy wouldn't expect it and she hoped to God it would surprise them. She shrank towards the ground,auburn fur grew and black stripes appeared at the same time. Her head grew bigger and wider. The animal's muzzle now formed. The process took one minute to complete. Kaara was now a full-grown Siberian Tiger.

She growled and everyone, including the aliens jumped and shouted in their own tongue.

Trip was now regaining consciousness. He heard the second growl and knew it was Kaara. The others knew it was Kaara and made sure they didn't shine their torches upon her. Ambush and stealth were essential to the Tiger when hunting.

The woman that was on the screen earlier turned to the closest human she could make out.

"What was that noise? If you do not tell me I shall kill you all"

"We're not sure exactly' answered Archer, his voice in command mode. 'We're new to this sound as well"

"You lie!" the woman retorted

"I assure you. We're not lying," Archer said calmly.

There was a pause. The woman seemed to have been convinced at what Archer just said.

Kaara extended her claws and got herself ready to pounce at the nearest alien, which happened to be the woman that spoke earlier. She waited till she had a good opening.

"Why don't we just calm down and settle this"

"Where is Kaara Willows?" the woman demanded

"She could be anywhere on board" Archer retorted softly.

"Turn on the lights" she ordered, anger flared in her eyes and her muscles tensed.

"I'm afraid we can't. We're having technical difficulties at the moment," Archer shook his head as he spoke.

"Do you know what it might be?"

"An animal most likely."

"Hmm," The woman appeared to be thinking but Archer couldn't be too sure "We'll lower our weapons if you lower yours"

Archer looked at Malcolm, making sure he kept his light on the alien woman. He nodded at Malcolm who didn't look too best pleased but he gave a small nod. Archer turned back to the woman.

"All right. We'll lower them at the same time on my count. Okay?"

The woman gave a grunt of annoyance but agreed. Archer nodded.

"Now."

Precisely when Archer said it the aliens placed their weapons on the floor, Reed did the same.

"You care a lot about Willows don't you?" the woman asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"How can you tell?"

"In your voice. The look in your eyes when I inquired about her back on my own ship," The woamn said softly.

"Why do you want her?" Archer asked, shifting his weight.

"We need to tell her something in private" the woman told him

"You can do that here."

"We also need to give her something that is back on our ship. She is the only one who can touch it. Her father will know of it as it was his wife's"

"Hoshi. Is communications still online?"

A female voice came over from the far corner, near to where Kaara was crouching, ready for the pounce. They were all still acting on the role-play that had suddenly formed.

"Yes Sir"

"Can you ask Steven Willows to come to the bridge?" Archer asked, not taking his eyes off the woman.

"Yes Sir"

Hoshi did as she was told. Even though she was used to aliens by now, these ones freaked her out a little.

Moments later Steven entered the room. He stood absolutely still when he saw the strange figures in front of him, but as his eyes adjusted to the new surroundings he started to recognize one of the strange figures.

"Rala?"

"You know this woman Mr. Willows"

Steven came towards Archer and turned towards the Aliens and faced the woman, now known as Rala.

"Please. Call me Steven. Yes, she was at Kaara's christening." Kaara in question gave a small grunt and lay down on the floor, but listened at the same time. "Rala here is Kaara's Godmother. Their way of life is far different to human ways and judge everyone in the universe to be hostile."

Kaara's jaw dropped. This alien was her godmother and her Father didn't tell her. She was going to have words with him.

Archer listened. Then thought of something.

"Have you told Kaara before now?"

"No. It was Rala's wish not to tell Kaara. She knew Kaara wouldn't really understand but she would meet her sometime in the future and explain it then. Something along the lines of that"

Steven looked Rala in the eye for a confirmation and she gave a nod.

"Something like that."

"T'Pol, is the lights working again"

T'Pol didn't say anything but turned the lights back on. All the beings on the bridge blinked their eyes to the sudden white light but switched off their torches.

Rala looked round the room and saw the Tiger, licking its long muscular arms and smiled. For she now knew who it was and she was proud. Of course, she had her hunches. She turned back to Archer who was still looking her at but obviously was not sure of himself.

She bowed slightly.

"I must apologize if we seemed aggressive and non negotiable. Most of the races we have met have been hostile and have maliciously killed our people."

"Apology accepted. May I offer a suggestion?"

"Of course. A friend of Steven is a friend of ours"

Archer nodded and smiled. Having Kaara's family around certainly helped.

"Talk first, shoot later"

Rala thought first and saw the logic behind it. She nodded. She told one of her men who had a good memory to note that down.

"We shall change the way we meet people. Obviously, the way we go about things is not the best way"

Archer smiled in agreement and looked at Kaara. Rala also looked at Kaara at the same time.

Kaara was now sitting, her tail twitching.

"May I?"

Archer and Steven looked at Rala. Steven understanding that Rala wanted to speak to Kaara nodded. Rala nodded in thanks and carefully approached the Siberian Tiger before them. Archer turned to Steve.

"Why hasn't Kaara changed back into her normal self by now?"

"It takes an hour before she can. Her organs have to get used to one organism before getting used to the other"

"Can she speak whilst she's like that?" Archer asked Steven.

"Nope. But she can understand languages. I should have told her about Rala before she went to space"

Rala sat in front in front of the auburn Tiger. She knew it would be better to show she was not harmful to the Tiger that she knew to be Kaara.

Kaara yawned and stood. She looked at Rala who knelt carefully before her and stretched. Her muscles twitching and rippled beneath the skin. She drew out her claws and tapped them on the deck.

Reed knew he didn't want to know what those claws could do. The muscles said it all. These aliens on their bridge made him uneasy but they made no move to grab their weapons at their feet. The alien males stood to attention whilst the female was trying to make conversation with Kaara who just looked at her. It seemed, whatever race they were, they had equality just like the human race.

"Kaara. I know this is hard for you to understand. Your mother made me your Godmother when you were born" the Tiger blinked so Rala continued. "There's something I need to show you back on my vessel. It belonged to your mother therefore you can only be the one to touch it"

Kaara couldn't believe she had a godmother after all this time of not knowing. Her father was always mysterious as to who it was and now she knew.

"I'm sure I have to ask your Captain for permission but with you consent…" Rala left off. She could say more than that. Without warning the tiger that was Kaara leapt past them, when she reached the turbo doors she reared up and pressed the right button. The doors opened and she walked in. The doors closed behind her.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"No Rala. I don't she quite got to terms with the fact you're her godmother just yet"

"I'm going to find her"

Archer left through the door in the Situation Room leaving Rala, Steven and the ten alien men on the Bridge.

Trip leaned against thr chair of command, rubbing his head slightly. He guessed that he hit his head pretty hard. It was painful, as he had hit his right temple.

"So, what is thing that Kaara can only touch?"

"It's a Southern Cräyu Oryx" Rala informed him

"A what sorry?" Trip said slightly baffled.

"Southern Cräyu Oryx" she repeated.

"What is that exactly?"

"You'll see soon enough Captain. What is your full name?"

"Captain Charles Tucker the Third"

Archer searched everywhere for Kaara but was finding it hard. He had studied Zoology in school for a term as a side study then gave up on it. He had learned that Siberian Tiger grew to 4.6-3.6ft and weighed as much as 220-330lb. It was the biggest of the Cat family and its Canines were huge. How hard could it be to find a Tiger of that size?

He went to the launch bay. He didn't find her there. He went to the Cargo bay. He didn't find her there. He then went the Observation Area but again she wasn't there. He thought for a moment and thought of their quarters. She had proved she could easily reach buttons and such like. He ran to their quarters and went inside. Porthos was nowhere to be seen.

"Kaara?"

Silence.

"Kaara? It's me. Jon. Where are you?"

A small quiet mew came from a corner of the room. Archer switched on the lights and went in the direction of the noise. He soon came across Kaara, lying on the floor with Porthos huddling next to her. He knelt down and gently laid a hand on the huge paw. It twitched but it didn't move away.

"I suppose you're annoyed with your Father. For not telling you about Rala"

Kaara nodded growling slightly. Damn right she was annoyed with her father. He could have told her and now she wouldn't be in the form of this tiger that she now had to wait an hour to change back into her normal self.

"He did say that Rala wished for no one to tell you about her until you met her."

Kaara lifted her head and just looked strait at Archer. She rested it again on her arm. The muscle squirming against her leg bone.

"Okay. I get your point there.' Kaara blinked 'Perhaps he forgot or couldn't think of how to tell you. Whatever the reason, now you know you have a godmother. She doesn't look that bad. And she generally seems worried and to care about you Kaara. Come back to the bridge with me Love."

Kaara thought about his point and lifted her head. She trusted Archer with her life as she trusted her life with Enterprise and Starfleet. She stood reluctantly and licked Porthos who was now sleeping. Archer stood but fell onto his backside in the process. Kaara cocked her head and Archer got the gist she was laughing. She came over and offered a shoulder so that he could lever himself up again. Together they walked out of the room.

They walked through the corridors making crewmembers look at them along the way. They knew by now about Kaara's abilities but it didn't stop them from looking when she did turn into something else. They made it to the bridge and exited the turbo lift.

"Where was she?"

"Our quarters."

Rala looked at the Tiger standing resolutely at Archer's side. The love she saw in the Tiger's eyes shone through to her. That was her gift. To be able to guess what people were feeling, feelings for at the present time. She of course, was Tonaren.

"Kaara, I meant no harm by coming here today. It is important you take this gift. It was your mothers' and now it is yours to keep. Will you accept it?"

Her father now spoke, feeling Kaara wanted an explanation to why she hadn't been told about Rala before now.

"Kaz.' The tiger looked at him 'I'm sorry about not telling you. I should have told you before you went into Starfleet I should have known that Rala would try and contact you once she learned you were going out into space. I guess I couldn't form it in the right words. Can you forgive me?"

The tiger remained looking at him for some time and then slowly nodded. She then looked at Rala and nodded. Rala seemed to understand that Kaara was saying yes.

Archer nodded giving his consent. Rala smiled wanly.

"Four of my people will need to touch her so she can be transported onto our vessel. The same method will be used to get back. No one else can come"

"All right"

Four of the Tonaren men fell out of line and touched Kaara on the back and shoulders. Archer stepped back to give them room. They slowly faded and disappeared. Rala also went and the crew anxiously waited.

Time went and Archer grew impatient _how long was this taking? Come on. _He shifted his feet and leant onto the railing behind his command chair

On the Tonaren cruiser things were going well. Rala led Kaara to a large room. Seeming as the hour needed had gone by Kaara changed back into her normal self. The pips on her collar had dropped on the floor so she re-attached them whilst Rala was showing her to this thing she was meant to have. The walk was annoying but she couldn't change that.

They eventually came to a large room. It was adorned in reds, silvers and blacks. In the middle stood a stand. It looked remarkably like some form of Deer. Amazingly carved from the darkest of woods. The horns, the legs and face could be clearly seen.

"This is the gift that was meant for you Kaara"

Kaara inspected it closely

"What is it?"

"It's a Southern Cräyu Oryx"

"What's that?"

"Touch it and see"

Kaara carefully extended a hand. She took several seconds before she placed her right hand on the statue's shoulders. Something went through her arm and throughout her body, filling her with power and love. A blinding light filled the room and both Rala and Kaara lifted their arms to shield themselves from the light.

It died down minutes afterwards and when Kaara put her arm down she was touching a living-breathing animal.

"She will help you in times of need and great peril."

"I see. Uh…thanks"

Kaara looked at the 'Southern Cräyu Oryx'. Its fur was a light purple with lilac undersides. Its horns were dark blue. _Demented or what_ Kaara thought as she neared the fairly sized Deer. It made no notion to move away from but it shook its head indignantly and grunted.

"Does she…uh…have a name?"

"She hasn't been given one. Perhaps you can name her"

"Yeah. I'll call her Abbey."

"Abbey?"

"Short for Abigail. My friend is called that but she got transferred to another ship closer to home"

Rala nodded and sighed. Kaara was certainly an interesting creature. The way she worked and the way she talked.

"We should be getting back to your vessel Kaara. Your love is anxious for your return"

"Yeah…hey wait a minute! How do you know he's anxious?"

"I'm Tonaren. I have telepathic abilities"

"Oh. So, you can sense things huh?"

"Yes. Come on. I need to make sure you and Abbey have the necessary gear"

"Uh. Right. Come along Abbey"

The Oryx nodded its head and followed Rala and Kaara out of the room and towards the Tonaren version of a storeroom.

Trip sat in his chair and rested his head in one hand. He thought of home and remembered Bedford, his dog. He looked around the room from where he was sitting. Malcolm was sitting at his post, alert but also relaxed. He sometimes couldn't understand Malcolm at times but he learnt to get along with it and they were the best of friends. They had their arguments now and then but they became less frequent and less loud.

Hoshi was looking at the view screen. She looked like she was far away. Probably reciting some alien text. Her hair was tied back save a partition that fell over her face at the front. Trip thought she looked pretty like that.

Travis looked extremely bored for a Boomer. Even from the back of his head. His head was in his hands and was slumping in his chair.

T'Pol, well, T'Pol remained as the way she always looked. Nothing-different there.

He saw Archer pacing short distances behind his command chair…Trip could understand why

Half and hour had gone by without a further note of Kaara. He knew there was something deep going on between Archer and Kaara and was happy his best friend of more than ten years was finally falling.

They appeared on the bridge. One of them, Archer didn't recognize. No one knew what this strange figure was. The fizzling ceased and Kaara flexed her fingers.

"Is that the Southern Cräyu Oryx?" Archer struggled to pronounce.

Kaara nodded. Smiling now that she was safely back on home ground. To be honest, the Tonaren ship freaked her out a little.

Rala turned to Kaara.

"I hope you have a good life and I look forward to seeing you again. Soon"

"Soon" Kaara replied.

"I shall be going now. Take care of her"

"I will Rala"

With that Rala disappeared. Silence grew and the Oryx grew impatient, it hated long uncomfortable silences. It stamped which made everyone jump.

"So what's the Deer for?" Trip asked, curious as to what the Deer for, not realizing it was the gift for Kaara that Rala was bringing.

"It's the gift that Rala gave me. Passed onto me from my mother"

"She often spoke of that" Steven now spoke. Glad his daughter had returned safe and sound.

"I called her Abbey"

"Hmm. Your mother called her Snok'te. Meaning light one. She loved it to pieces."

Kaara looked at the Oryx, which in turn looked at her. It brushed its head against her leg. She looked up again.

"Doctor Phlox is gonna get a kick out of her, that's for sure"

Most people laughed. Archer and Kaara left the bridge along with Steven and Abbey. The bridge talked about the new arrival.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Marry Me

**Sorry about the long wait.  


* * *

**

In Angels We Trust

_Theme Song: Phil Collins – You'll be in my heart_

_Has References To: Black-Eyed-Peas "Let's get this party started"_ "_I Remember You,_ _Hallo Heartache, Rain Rain, I'm Gonna Be A Cowboy, The Dusty Café and Saddle Bum" by Wylie & The Wild West Robbie Williams "Things" and Frank Sinatra "New York. New York."_

_Disclaimer: If Enterprise and it's characters were mine I'd be rejoicing but I'm not I don't own them and there is no profit being made on this what-so-ever. Lee Tristal, Rala, Steven Willows, Aunt Maud, Aunt Chrissie, Aunt Georgina, Kaara Willows and Aaron Burton however are my characters so therefore copyright only to me. _

**Upendi**

This was it, the day he was getting married to the only woman he loved in the whole universe. Archer looked around the room and smiled. Not a single thing was out of place. Well, they were in Reed's quarters and Malcolm was quite the perfectionist when it came to his quarters.

Lieutenant Reed was in the same room as Archer. He was helping out with things, like Archer's suit. Archer looked at him. He was running a comb through his dark hair. Typical of Malcolm, always could be depended upon to look smart. Archer picked up his own, remembering that he hadn't done so already. Once he finished he set it back on the desk. He had temporarily moved some of his stuff into Reed's quarters so that he wouldn't have to meet Kaara before the wedding. That would have been classified as bad luck, and he didn't want that. He turned and saw Malcolm standing in front of him in his dress uniform.

"It's time Sir," Malcolm smiled genuinely

Archer nodded and followed Malcolm out. They made for the Mess Hall, where it had been changed to look like a church hall. Chairs replaced benches and there were no stained glass windows.

They got there ten minutes after they had left Reed's quarters. Kaara was in theirs getting ready for the grand occasion. He had no idea what she would be wearing whatsoever. Whatever she was wearing, he knew she would look beautiful. She always did whatever she was in.

He walked up the aisle. The invited guests filed in behind him and sat down. The family sat at the front.

Rala sat at the front. Kaara had only just grown to accept her and she was happy. She looked at the husband to be, he looked nervous. He seemed on edge because he was shifting his weight on his feet. She knew now he was Admiral of Starfleet Command. Abbey was prancing around the hall making happy grunting noises. Most of the crew smiled at its movements. The purple deer whinnied like a horse and reared as if to announce something to come.

The wedding music, provided by the computer database began to ring out which caused Archer to look behind him. This music signalled Kaara would be coming up the aisle with her father any time soon and sure enough Kaara and Steven turned into the aisle and began to slowly walk along it, towards Archer and the officiator.

She held an arm onto her Father's. She looked absolutely gorgeous. A white veil fell over her face and her dress was immaculate. It was a stunning snow white in colour. He smiled and looked at her appreciatively. He could just make out that she was also beaming through her veil.

They eventually reached where Archer was standing. Her father, who was giving his only daughter away looked at Kaara and then at Archer and nodded. He then sat down in the chair nearest him. The married couple to be faced the officiator.

Trip looked okay for someone who hadn't wed anyone before. So he had been practising ever since he was told he would be the officiator. He managed to accomplish it without laughing. He found it quite amusing, Reed had known about this and was giving Tucker 'If you dare' looks. Trip seemed to have understood. He doing his best to keep a strait face and so far he was succeeding.

The music ceased and Trip started to speak,

"Dearly beloved. We're gathered here today to witness the union of these two souls. If there is anyone in this room who feels they should not be united, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Trip paused if anyone should speak out but gratifyingly, no one did

"Admiral Jonathan Archer, do you take Lieutenant Kaara Violet Willows in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Archer looked at Kaara next to him and smiled.

"I do"

"And you, Lieutenant Kaara Violet Willows take Admiral Jonathan Archer in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Kaara responded with a smile.

Kaara's Father was crying. He wiped his tears with a white handkerchief. His little princess was finally being married. He was so happy it wasn't true. Rala had her arm round his moving shoulders to calm him.

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you both as husband and wife."

Slowly, Archer and Kaara put a ring on the other's right middle finger.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Archer lifted the veil back onto Kaara's head. It rested on her jet-black hair. After briefly smiling he kissed her, she returned the kiss. The room went into an uproar and confetti was thrown everywhere.

Kaara looked at her husband and knew he was right for her. She smiled and he smiled in return. They went to the corner of the room so they could sign the registry to say that they were officially married and were one under the house of God.

They had to clear out of the Mess Hall for a while so that it could be changed again for the party afterwards. Trip was looking forward to that. He felt like he needed a drink after wedding his friend of ten years to a miraculous woman who has amazing abilities. It wasn't everyday you met someone that could turn into anything from a flea to a prehistoric dinosaur. How she was able to do this was beyond him, but he didn't really care.

He headed for the bridge with a tray of food and he asked an Ensign to help him with the drinks. The Enterprise was running on a skeleton crew seeming the rest were at the festivities but Archer didn't see why they weren't allowed to hear it over the COMM and eat. T'Pol was part of the skeleton crew. When Trip and the random Ensign arrived on the Bridge he found them looking ever so bored.

"Awww T'Pol. Look, you're boring 'em to death" Trip said cheerfully. The officers at the stations perked up but Trip guessed it was only he was a Commander, and that he could bust them down a few knots if anyone chose to go against his path. But Trip was generally a good guy as long as you didn't push him too far.

The Sub-Commander rose from the chair and turned to face the Southerner.

"Commander?"

"Hey T'Pol.' Trip paused and looked T'Pol in the eye 'It's Trip, T'Pol. Trip. Anyway, Cap…Admiral Archer thought you guys might want some refreshments but I think he and Kaara just don't want you guys to be left out of the festivities. We've brought Human and Vulcan foods so you guys can knock yourselves out"

"Thank you Commander"

"Not a problem," Trip replied with a grin. He set the tray on the floor in the middle of the Bridge as well as the Ensign who places the drinks next to the tray

"Well, we'll catch ya later you guys. Enjoy the feast"

There were mutterings "Yes Sir," and "Will do Sir," that followed. Trip nodded and left the Bridge with a grin on his face. The Sub-Commander was still standing when the Ensign left.

Having to clear out from the Mess Hall meant Kaara and Archer could spend some time alone with each other. They had disappeared to their quarters. They had gotten themselves some wine that had been transported along with many alcoholic beverages to suit everyone's taste buds. Archer had got a bottle of Red Wine and managed to get a good brand, Cabinet Sauvignon. It was also Kaara's favourite and they shared a bottle.

They lay on their bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I noticed that Leah was taking snapshots," Archer said softly, sipping some his wine

"Yup," Kaara answered her husband. She couldn't believe she was finally married to the man she loved since she came aboard Enterprise.

There was scampering heard nearby. Abbey and Porthos were chasing each other again. Abbey was the one being chased but she always went at a half trot, as she wanted to give Porthos a fair chance. Porthos was getting older and wasn't as lively as he used to be. They were going round a chair that Kaara had left in the middle earlier.

"Abbey never seems to age does she?" Archer said thoughtfully, looking at the lilac deer prancing round the room

"Nope," Kaara returned. She knew Archer would miss Porthos terribly when Porthos would die and she knew there was no replacing him but they knew they would still remember the little guy.

After a while the chime went. Archer and Kaara looked at each other and smiled. Kaara got off the bed as did Archer both being careful not spill their wine.

"Come in," Archer called out as he set his glass on the side table.

It was Travis who entered. He smiled openly at the newly weds.

"Hey Travis. What brings you here?" Archer laughed. He knew Travis would make a fine Captain one day in the future. He was proud for the helmsman of the NX-01.

"Oh. We just thought we would just tell that the party's just about to start and we wouldn't want to party without you Sir" Travis told them.

Archer smiled and nodded. Kaara came up to Archer's side and put her arm round his.

"Well, Travis. Let's not keep them waiting," Kaara laughed. Archer nodded and put his arm round Kaara's waist and along with Travis they headed for the Mess where the party was being held.

When they got there they noted the dance floor in the middle with a long table alongside. Several smaller tables were dotted around the room at the sides in the Mess. Travis led them to the long table and showed them where they were sitting. They sat down and so did everyone else waiting expectantly for a speech from their beloved Admiral.

Kaara pushed him up a little and Archer stood. He looked round the room and saw the Crewman, Ensigns and several other members of the Enterprise crew. He smiled and started to speak,

"I just want to thank you first of all, for coming and gracing the wedding with your presence. It's a pleasure and an honour to serve with and alongside you all," A cheer rose through the crowd. There were several clinks of glasses being banged together. "And I would also like to give me special thanks to three off my fellow officers of five or more years. Truly, I've lost count of the time and if T'Pol were here, I bet she would be able to give an exact date. I'd like to thank Trip for wedding Kaara and myself and we couldn't have done it without him" Another round of cheering came it was mostly from the engineering staff and Archer couldn't blame them for doing so. "And also Malcolm, for being my best man. Sorry Trip, I knew how much you wanted to be the best man" Trip just waved his hand whilst smoothing down his ridiculous Hawaiian shirt down with the other. "Malcolm, I couldn't have got there without you, so thanks" Archer looked towards his Armoury Officer beside him. Malcolm only nodded and smiles genuinely. Archer didn't fail to miss Malcolm's quick glance at Hoshi before looking at his senior officer. "And lastly, to my new wife whom I love so much and couldn't live without, just for being there when I needed her most"

Kaara smiled and could feel herself blush. She took a sip from her wine glass in the attempt to cover it up. She was sitting next to Leanne Tristal. She had chose Leah to be her Maid Of Honour but that didn't stop Leah from taking snapshots of the special occasion. The continuous sounds of the digital camera was annoying but Kaara put up with it for the time being

Archer sat down leaving his best man to give another long-winded speech. He knew Malcolm was never good at giving long ones so he poured himself some more wine from the bottle and relaxed in his chair, listening to any caustic comments the Armoury Officer could decide to make.

Malcolm stood up, holding his wine glass in his right hand. He wet his lips slightly and began to make his speech. He had, of course come prepared. On the table there was a padd with notes for what he wanted to say as a whole.

"To start off with, I'd like raise a toast here tonight. To a friend, an Admiral and now a married man"

The crowd cheered and repeated this after Malcolm had said the initial toast. Several wine and pint glasses rose in the air. Archer smiled and he could feel his ears redden.

"Well, what can I say but honoured to be the best man much to Trip's dismay" A few of the crowd laughed while Trip just crossed his arms "And sulking doesn't suit you Captain. Well, serving under the Admiral's command for over at least five to six years has certainly been an interesting if not peculiar experience."

Archer smiled and looked at Kaara who was looking at Reed but fiddling with the stem of her wine glass. He held her free hand and squeezed it gently. She looked at him and smiled.

Malcolm nattered on for couple of minutes and he ended his speech with a raised glass towards the married couple

"To our Admiral and our Lieutenant. May they be together for eternity" Everyone in the entire room raised their glasses and toasted them. Kaara and Archer nodded and smiled, their grip tightening a little. Malcolm turned towards Kaara and made eye contact with her. "Anything you'd like to add Mrs Archer" He said this with a smile and Kaara nodded at him.

She rose from her seat and held her glass in her hand.

"Thank you Mr Reed." Malcolm nodded and sat down again. "Well, as my husband has said, thank you all for coming and supporting our little union. Um, what can I say but let's get this party started"

There were shouts of "Here. Here" especially vocalised by a certain southerner whom had risen from his chair to go and turn the music on.

As tradition goes, Kaara and Archer were the first to dance. It was a slow beat and they danced around the floor, one hand on the other's shoulders, the other on the waist. Gradually, as the night drew on, others started to dance along with the newly weds. It proved to be quite a night. Later on, Malcolm had managed to get Hoshi to dance with him. Kaara thought they suited each other and hoped they loved each other.

Many of the crewmen got drunk and had to be taken to Sickbay where Phlox was waiting. Trip had warned him beforehand that there might be some who might become drunk and would be winding up his way.

Both Malcolm and Trip had asked Kaara for a small dance and Kaara had agreed. She found that the reserved British Armoury Officer was the better dancer of the two. She enjoyed herself and hoped that Archer had as well. It had defiantly been the best day of her life yet.

She moved over to a stage area where an Ensign with a very good voice was singing to the music filling the room with his voice. Kaara whispered to him and he nodded. He cleared his voice and spoke heartily with a German accent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Can I introduce de lovely Mrs Archer who will be singing a song for you all in extra thanks for being here tonight and for those on skeletal duty this evening. She asks for Sub Commander T'Pol to cheer up, so to speak" Most people laughed at that and the rest smiled. "Anyway, I'm retiring…I'm welcoming Mrs Archer…give her a round of applause everybody"

Kaara nodded and stepped up to the mike, she smiled and waved.

"Thank you Klaus, your singing tonight was spectacular as ever" She clapped and everyone followed suit. Klaus bowed mockingly and shouted 'no problemo' "I would like to sing a few numbers. The first being I Remember You by Wylie & The Wild West. Now, I don't know all of it so I'm singin' shorts kay?"

The crowd just nodded and Kaara progressed to sing the song. She sang mostly Wylie songs, including Hallo Heartache; Rain. Rain, I'm Gonna Be A Cowboy, The Dusty Café and Saddle Bum. Everyone enjoyed her singing the night through; she stopped and gave the stage back to Klaus before slipping into a chair.

When she opened her eyes she saw Abbey stuck under a chair with Porthos trying his best to help her. They had of course been brought along to the wedding. She chuckled softly and went to help her lilac love. Abbey's legs were splayed awkwardly beneath the chair but Kaara managed to free her. Porthos was more of a doggie hinderer than a doggie helper.

Chortling quietly to herself she went back to her seat. She was about to sit down when Steven came up to her and held out his arm.

"Can I have the honour of this dance?" He asked.

"Sure Dad. Course you can" Kaara smiled as she took his arm. He led her to the dance floor where they dance to a very fast beat. Everyone just watched them fly across the deck.

Malcolm and Trip where of the many who where looking at the parent and daughter gracing the floor.

"Dance well don't they?" Trip stated, watching the flying legwork.

"Yeah. Very talented Kaara is. She must have got that from her Father judging how perfectly well they dance together" Malcolm replied, resting his arms on his legs

"Yeah. She's very fluent in when she dances. I learned that much from her" Tucker smiled as he watched Steven twirl around with Kaara in his arms.

Malcolm nodded and took a sip of his drink. He agreed wholeheartedly with his best friend. It was good to see people relax and have fun in troubled times. Not that they were troubled at the precise moment but there was always a slight chance they'd have unwelcome visits by the Suliban or morbidly, the Klingons. Or even worse then the honourable Klingons, an unknown species they knew nothing about. If they were attacked by the likes of Klingons or another known alien species then Malcolm would know what to do, weapons wise.

He was always maintaining his Armoury to its best and always trying to make Enterprises' weapon systems better which he frequently talked about with Trip in their the usual talk at breakfast time. Malcolm looked forward to their talks whether it was about work or past girl friends, each conversation was different and more interesting than the last.

Malcolm realised he was staring into mid-air when Trip waved a hand in front of his face, close to Malcolm's nose.

"Wakey. Wakey English chum,"

Trip grinned. He knew Malcolm could stare into oblivion at times. Trip guessed he was either thinking about the next Weapon upgrades or whatever it was. It was always to do with Malcolm's precious Armoury. Trip couldn't blame Malcolm for being so protective. Any alien would jump at the chance to see it, the Xindi in particular Trip thought bitterly. Even though Trip had learned to deal with the unfortunate death of his baby sister, Lizzie he still felt pangs of regret and angriness. His regret was that he wasn't able to do anything to save her from the unforeseeable killer. Trip had half consoled himself that she would have least felt no pain.

The party lasted till the early hours of next morning. The room began to get slightly emptier by the hour. People were tired and it was the best night of their lives ever.

Jonathan Archer and Kaara Archer danced again to fast and slow music…they danced to a few good numbers by various artists. Wylie & The Wild West and Frank Sinatra 'New York. New York' with a bit of Robbie Williams 'Things' thrown in for good measure came up in the many numbers.

"I'm glad I married you Kaz. It's the best thing I've ever done" Archer smiled at his bride.

"Likewise Jon. I love you and no one can tear me away from you." Kaara said as she leaned into Archer's chest as they danced into the night.

It wasn't till one that they returned to bed that night or morning. They got changed and climbed into the covers. Kaara snuggled into Archer's warmth and sighed her content.

"Sleep well Love"

Archer looked down at his wife. Her eyes were closed, flickering now and then. He ran a hand through her hair, it was softer then downing from a duckling.

"Good night sweet pea"

And with that his head fell back and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter...please review**


End file.
